Gyrocopter
}} Gyrocopters are revolutionary flying machines that provides the armies of the Dwarfs with dedicated aerial support or as a form of fast reconnaissance. Overview These warmachines use a revolutionary rotor-blade steam engine that allows it to take off into the air and land vertically or even hover on the spot, becoming the first technological marvel to achieve the ability of flight. The first Gyrocopter was invented and then improved upon by Dwarf Engineers, and due to its rarity only a trusted member of the Engineers Guild is allowed to maintain and operate one. The inventors of this machine were first inspired by observing wild Dragons swooping down from mountain crags. They combined the idea of wings with that of engines used to drive drilling machines and flywheels from grinding machines, which would eventually be the basis for the steam engine that powers the rotors. After several centuries of constant calibrations and revision, the first proper prototype was met with great success. The earlier models were made mostly of canvas and light-weight metal, but as time went on, the newer variants became far more heavily armoured, and sported an improved hull and weaponry. Since its introduction to the Dwarf military arsenal, Gyrocopters enabled Dwarf strongholds to keep in contact without the need to risk themselves by simply flying over the dangerous enemies that occupy the mountain passes. Eventually, many Dwarf Holds have since carved out many landing pads all across the mountain peaks of their surrounding territory, from which a Gyrocopter can land and get refitted for its next mission. In times of distress, Gyrocopters have been known to carry out emergency supply drops, where supplies and messages can be dropped from a Gyrocopter directly onto a beleaguered Dwarf settlement, enabling them to hold out for far longer periods and send word for help should the threat be far too overwhelming for even the Dwarfs to handle alone. In battle, Gyrocopters provide the Dwarfs with the speed and ability to strike anywhere on the battlefield without the need to directly risk the life of the pilot and the aircraft. Armed with a small rapid-fire cannon at the front, these aircraft have proven time and again their effectiveness against the enemies of the Dwarfen race. In the past, some - potentially mad - members of the Engineers Guild invented a Gyro Multiseater to carry more than one Dwarf into the sky at time, but this creation was perceived to have little use amongst the Dwarf's military hierarchy. Gallery Total_War_Gyrocopter_Flamer_Variant_Render_1.jpg|Flamer Variant Total War Gyrocopter Cannon Variant Render 1.jpg|Cannon Variant Miniatures Gyrocopter Dwarfs steam gun 8th Edition miniature.jpg|Gyrocopter with Steam Gun (8th Edition). Gyrocopter_brimstone_gun_Dwarfs_8th_Edition_miniature.jpg|Gyrocopter with Brimstone Gun (8th Edition). Gyrocopter Dwarfs 6th Edition miniature.jpg|6th Edition. Dwarf Gyrocopter 4th Edition Miniature.jpg|4th Edition. Gyrocopter_Dwarfs_3rd_Edition_miniature.jpg|3rd Edition. Gyrocopter Dwarfs Man O' War miniature.JPG|Man O' War. Dwarf Gyrocopter Warmaster Miniature.jpg|Warmaster. Sources * :Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (8th Edition) ** : pg. 50 * :Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (6th Edition) ** : pg. 6 * :Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (4th Edition) ** : pg. 66 ** : pg. 67 * :Warhammer RPG 1st Edition: Dwarfs - Stone & Steel ** : pg. 51 * :Man O' War Expansion: Sea of Blood ** : pg. 21 es:Girocóptero Category:Aircraft Category:Dwarf Armoury Category:Dwarf Military Category:Engineers Guild Category:G